


What Dean Needs

by dicksupdeansbutt



Series: Theirs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock and Ball Play, Comeplay, Dom Ruby, Dom Sam, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Sappy Ending, Sub Dean, fluffy aftercare, fully consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feeling overwhelmed by what's going on in his life. Luckily for him, he's got two doms who are willing to take care of him.</p><p>(This is a lighter scene than the first part, but I think it makes sense why. Heavier/more complex scenes will follow, but its going to build up to them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Needs

Dean is sat in the impala, biting his nails anxiously. He's on edge, his head spinning with too many thoughts and responsibilities, and if only there was some way to get rid of them all -

Sam climbs back into the car, and then notices the change in his brother. He's known that Dean's been a tight knot of anxiety the past few days, but he thought it was just the hunt, and now that's over, Dean will be fine. But really... maybe Dean isn't fine. But Sam hadn't wanted to push him, he wants Dean to be able to ask for what he needs and wants.

"Sam..." Dean begins hesitantly. Sam just waits patiently. "I - I think I need... help." He finishes lamely, blushing.

Sam smiles and touches Dean's arm reassuringly. "Its okay Dean, I've got you."

As cheesy as it sounds, Dean does visibly relax.

"How about we go back to the motel room, and then I'll call Ruby and see what she says?"

Dean nods. He doesn't want to have to make another decision today.

Once back at the motel, Dean sits down on the bed. They've started getting rooms with a double bed in - one, because having only one bed is cheaper than a twin room, and two, even if the two of them aren't having sex, they still like to cuddle at night. It makes Dean feel safe, and it reassures him that Sam is too, because he can touch him, can feel every breath and heartbeat.

Sam sits next to him, running his hands soothingly over Dean's tightly wound back and shoulders. Sam radiates safety and reassurance, and that's everything Dean needs right now.

He tries to relax into the movements as Sam calls Ruby, but he's too worried about what she's going to say. They haven't seen each other in a while, she's got her own problems to deal with, but he can't help feeling like he disappointed her. Sam tells him repeatedly that that's not the case, but he can't change the fact that she hasn't brought it up the past few times they've been together. Maybe she's lost interest in him?

Sam talks to her quietly and Dean tries not to listen. He doesn't want to know what they're planning - he just wants to forget and let go. He lets his eyes drift shut, and tries to clear some of the whirling thoughts in his head. It doesn't work.

"Dean?" Sam's talking to him and he blinks, trying to focus on the present. "Ruby says she can come now. Is that okay?"

Dean nods quickly in reply, and Sam chuckles, kissing his forehead. "Alright, he's okay," he tells her, and then there's a knock on the door. Sam squeezes Dean's hand before going to open it, letting their lover into the room.

Ruby's as beautiful as Dean remembers. He bites his lip as she comes towards him, surprised when she sits next to him on the bed without removing any clothing or doing... anything. She just sits down. He blinks at her and she smiles fondly as she hugs him, kissing his cheek. "You consent to this?"

Dean nods, but she shakes her head, tapping his lips. "We need to hear you say it, sweetheart."

"I consent," his voice wavers slightly but that's from his pent up anxiety, not his unsurety. Sam kneels in front of both of them.

"We've decided that the first few times, we're going to tell you what we're going to do beforehand," Sam tells him, rubbing soothing circles on Dean's thighs. "Is that okay?"

Dean nods, not wanting to speak any more than he has to. Thankfully both of them understand.

"We need a safeword, and we think the colours system works best," Ruby tells him. "Green for everything's fine, yellow for I need a break, and red for stop immediately. Does that sound alright?"

They make Dean repeat the colours and what they mean just to be sure, because he's looking a little dazed already. Ruby kisses his hair. "And if we think you're not in it, we'll stop the scene ourselves, okay? You're going to be completely safe."

Once they're convinced that Dean is completely onboard with all that, they tell him what's going to happen.

Ruby smiles. "We've decided its Sam's turn to fuck you, so you're going to suck him while I finger you open." Its a direct reversal of the last time they'd done this, but despite this, Dean feels the thrill of doing something new. Being fucked by Sam while Ruby's there...

"And then you're going to eat me out while Sam gives you a massage, because you're so tense sweetheart," she sounds genuinely concerned then, hands flitting through his hair. He leans into the touch. "And then if Sammy's still horny I might suck him off, but I haven't quite decided yet," she teases, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Does that sound okay Dean?" Sam asks, wanting to get this right for their sub.

Dean nods into Ruby's shoulder."Please," he whispers, but its loud enough for his doms to hear.

Sam smiles, kneeling up to kiss his brother. "We're going to take care of you," he murmurs, as Ruby begins unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

Dean reaches out to do something, but Sam takes his hands and lays them on the bed. "Let us do everything, Dean, tonight's about us taking care of you."

While Sam's kissing every bit of visible skin he can find, he begins stripping off his own clothes. Dean groans - Sam has the hottest body he's ever seen.

Ruby chuckles. "Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll be inside you before too long," which makes Dean groan even more.

Ruby pulls his t-shirt over his head and begins running her hands up and down his chest. Sam kneels down - now the only naked person in the room - and undoes Dean's belt and zipper. He grins at Dean's cock as he pulls his jeans off, which is clearly already hard in his boxers.

Sam kisses the tip of Dean's cock through his boxers, murmuring "so good, Dean, so good." He slids Dean's underwear off, and Dean whimpers slightly at being exposed.

Ruby kisses the sounds away. She yanks her jeans and panties off and strandles Dean's legs, grinding against him slowly. Sam grins at how flushed Dean is already and takes Ruby's t-shirt off before squeezing her tits through her bra. She groans, leaning back against Sam's strong torso. Dean watches breathlessly as they kiss, hot and hard, and he whines at how gorgeous they both are. The sound makes them both turn back to him with possessive gazes.

Sam removes Ruby's bra before she pushes Dean onto his back on the bed. She grins down at him and leans down to suck on one of his nipples, making him buck up into her.

Then she slaps his thigh. "All fours, sweetheart. We've got to take care of Sammy too."

Sam bits her collarbone for good measure before climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of Dean. Dean licks his lips at the precome beading on Sam's huge cock. Sam smiles and gathers the drops onto his finger. He holds it out to Dean. "Want a taste?"

Dean scrambles forward, groaning around Sam's finger at the taste. Sam runs a hand through his sub's hair. "Can't wait to have you choking on my cock, baby."

Any other time that nickname would have made Dean punch Sam, but now it only makes him whine with need. "Please, Sam, please let me suck you -"

Sam smiles, stroking his cock. "So pretty when you beg for me." He glances over Dean's arched back at Ruby. "For us."

In response Ruby begins smearing lube around Dean's hole, making him buck backwards and whine. Sam grins. "We should fuck you from both ends some time, shouldn't we? You'd enjoy that wouldn't you, being completely full of cock." Dean can only moan his agreement. "Well one will have to do for now." He pushes his cock into Dean's waiting mouth, groaning at how warm and good it feels. "Taking it so well, baby, mm," he says, watching how Dean's eyes light up with the praise. As much as Dean likes rough, hard sex, he also needs to be praised. And Sam doesn't mind doing that, their sub is so fucking perfect.

Dean's lips are stretched so wide around Sam's cock that Sam worries about whether he can actually breath. He pulls back slowly and Dean whines with disappointment. "Sam, please?" He begs, eyes wide and pleading.

Sam holds his cock out for his sub. "Suck me off, baby." Dean grins happily and begins licking and sucking his brother's cock, making Sam throw his head back and moan. His fingers tangle into Dean's hair. "So good, fuck -" he goes incoherent as Dean teases his tongue up the base of his cock.

Ruby chuckles. "Oh Sammy... need me to distract him?" Sam groans in agreement and with that Ruby pushes a finger into Dean's ass.

Dean pauses, whimpering on Sam's cock. Sam smiles and begins slowly fucking Dean's mouth. "If you're not going to suck me, I'll have to do it myself, won't I?"

Dean's eyes are glazing over, drool pooling at the edges of his mouth as its stretched by Sam's cock. From the involuntary whimpers that send small shocks up Sam's body, Ruby's pushed another finger in and is now slowly easing him open. She pauses and when he bucks backwards onto her fingers, she tuts and slaps his ass, making his body shake. "Wait your turn, Dean."

Dean's overcome with sensations. Sam's cock filling his mouth, Ruby teasing his hole and ass - he can't even think anymore, he's so deep in feelings.

When Ruby's fingers find his prostate, he can't help the way his back arches, or the way he gasps around Sam's cock. Sam sees Ruby smirk and tease the same spot again, elicting muted moans from their sub. She takes hold of his cock, stroking him gently - nothing rough at all, but it not enough to get him off and that's worse.

Then the fingers are gone. She slaps his ass again, loving how it jiggles and turns a soft pink under her hand. "He's ready," she tells Sam. "That hole is just begging for cock."

Dean whines with loss when Sam pulls out of his mouth, but he soon forget as Ruby rolls him over onto his back. He sees his cock for the first time, red and leaking - God, he's so desperate to come. He gazes up pleadingly at Ruby, but she shakes her head. "Only when you've got a cock inside you, sweetheart." He groans at that, and then Sam's there, lifting Dean's legs easily so his hole is nicely exposed. He admires it for a moment, how it tenses around nothing, just asking to get fucked. Dean whimpers at being on show like this, but then Ruby kisses his collarbone, using more teeth than he'd normally want, but now he just groans. He wants her to mark him up, show everyone who he belongs to.

Sam's cock teases his hole and Dean whines, trying to take more. But Sam's taken the leaverage of his hips away from him, so he can only take what Sam gives him. More precome dribbles out of his cock at that thought, pooling on his already sticky chest.

Sam watches him for a moment before pushing in, slowly, savouring the feel of Dean taking more and more of him, until he's fully inside, his balls pressed up against Dean's ass. Dean's staring up, breathlessly. Then Sam grins and begins thrusting into him, hard.

Its a punishing pace and Dean's completely helpless. His cock slaps against his chest on every thrust, his head is thrown back as the pleasure surges through his whole body.

Ruby watches them both, enthralled and incredibly aroused. Her hand goes to her own clit as she watches Sam fuck Dean harder than she's ever seen anyone fuck anything before. Dean's hands are tightly gripping the sheets, eyes closed, moans and whines escaping him involuntarily. He's so out of his head with pleasure that Ruby moans.

Sam looks across at her, pupils blown with arousal, and grins wildly. She climbs onto the bed and kisses Sam hard, biting and nipping at his lips. Sam groans into her and thrusts even harder into Dean, making their sub cry out.

"So close, please, please -" his begging breaks down into incoherence and Ruby grins, flicking Dean's cock with her fingers. He cries out again, while she admires the way his red leaking dick slaps against his already wet skin. He's so beautiful like this.

She reaches down and tugs on his balls lightly, experimenting. The way his face contorts with pained pleasure makes her pause, before he's begging again. "Please, please, I need it, anything, please -"

She smiles and begins tugging and flicking his cock and balls, while Sam's still slamming into his prostate. Dean gives a garbled cry as Ruby gives the tip of his cock a particularly hard flick and then he's coming all over his chest.

Sam groans at the feeling of Dean clenching around him and he comes a couple of seconds later, cock buried in Dean's ass. He's gasping as hard as their sub is, and Ruby's stroking Dean's hair as he comes down from his orgasm. Sam stares at the come pooling on Dean's chest before scooping some up onto his fingers and offering it to Dean. He blinks, and then opens his mouth obediently. Sam smiles as Dean licks up his own come. "Good boy." Dean flushes from the praise.

Ruby kisses Dean, tasting Dean's come off his own tongue. Dean moans into the kiss, whining when she pulls away. She chuckles and runs her fingers through the come on his chest before letting Dean suck it off her fingers too. When she pulls away there's some left and she licks it off herself.

"You taste good sweetheart," she tells him, before holding her fingers out to Sam. "You want to try?"

Sam grins and sucks on her fingers. Dean whines then at being left out and they chuckle and offer him some more. Between the three of them they manage to clean Dean's chest up, before rolling him over onto his front.

Ruby sits at the headboard and he crawls up until his head is between her legs. He looks up at her, his head supported by his folded arms, pleading. She smiles and runs her hands through his hair. "You want to lick me out, sweetheart?"

He nods and whines pitiously. She spreads her legs slightly wider. "Its all yours." Dean doesn't need any more encouraging before he buries his face between Ruby's legs, eagerly licking her clit.

Sam's cleaned his cock off on the bedsheets and now he's kneeling over Dean, running his hands down his sub's body. His orgasm has relaxed his body a little, but he's still very tense all over. It's tension that goes deep in his brother, and Sam is desperate to loosen those knots. He starts with the muscular ones though, gently rolling and rubbing Dean's shoulder and back muscles. Dean gasps into Ruby's clit and she smiles at Sam, pleased that the seem to be taking care of their sub so well.

Sam continues massaging Dean's tense body, kissing every inch of skin as he goes. Slowly, he begins to relax, distracted largely by pleasuring Ruby. Sam smiles fondly; Dean needs to pleasure others, nothing makes him happier than knowing he's done something good for someone else.

He reaches Dean's ass and gently rubs his cheeks, watching how his own come dribbles out of Dean's hole. He continues rubbing and he leans down and experimentally licks the come trailing down from Dean's hole -

Dean jerks, gasping. "Fuck, Sam -"

Ruby tugs his hair, concerned. "Colour, Dean?"

"Green, fuck, green, definitely green -" he moans as Sam's tongue dips into his hole, lapping at his own come. Ruby pulls Dean back to her clit and he goes willingly. She's close, he knows it, he can feel it in the way her legs are shaking and her breath is becoming more gasping.

She tugs his hair harder as she grinds against his face, chasing her orgasm, before she orgasms with a cry. Dean lies there as she stroke his hair soothingly and Sam eats out his ass, all the while rolling his cheeks in his hands. He knows he should find it humiliating, or wrong, but Dean's never felt better cared for. He mumbles happily into Ruby's thigh and she chuckles softly. Eventually, Sam feels the tension in Dean's body fall away to almost nothing and he just lies there, gently massaging his sub's body and kissing his skin softly.

Sam looks up and meets Ruby's gaze. They both know the scene has come to a natural end, and Dean needs to be properly taken care of now. Sam gives him one last kiss before slowly climbing off the bed and coming back with a large blanket.

Ruby's stroking Dean's hair, telling him over and over its time to come back, that they're finished, and eventually, Dean hears. He blinks up at her and smiles dozily. She chuckles affectionately. "Feel better, sweetheart?"

He nods as Sam climbs back onto the bed, who helps Dean sit up. Dean sighs and relaxes against Sam's strong torso. Ruby goes to fetch water for them all, and also brings orange juice for Dean. He's cuddled up against Sam's shoulder when she gets back and she slots in next to them, helping Dean drink because she doesn't think his muscles are up to much at the moment.

"What do you want, Dean?" She asks softly.

He turns to her and presses his face against her hair. "Cuddles."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Of course sweetheart. Anything else?"

He blearily opens his eyes. "I don't wanna sleep yet..."

Sam nods understandingly. "You want the TV on? We can stay here and watch it, or just have it on in the background."

Dean makes a noise of agreement and cuddles under the blanket with Ruby while Sam fetches the TV remote.

"You did so good today, Dean," she tells him, kissing him softly. "We're both so proud of you."

He blushes slightly. "Thank - you. For doing it, I mean."

She shakes her head. "Don't thank us, sweetheart. We do it for you, because we love you very much. That's all you have to remember, okay?"

He nods and reaches for Sam when he gets back into bed. Sam and Ruby cuddle and kiss and whisper endearments and praise to Dean until he's vaguely back to himself.

"Feel better than last time?" Ruby whispers once Dean is out of his subspace, and they think its okay for him to sleep without him freaking out the following morning.

He nods and kisses her. "Much better."

She smiles at him, relief evident in her eyes.

"We're never skimping on aftercare again," Sam promises him, running his hands soothingly over his skin.

Dean turns to grin at him. "You're a sappy idiot, you know that right?"

Sam rolls his eyes but Ruby chuckles. "Back to normal I see," Sam teases.

Dean replies seriously. "But a... better normal."

That's all they need to hear to prove that this is a good thing. As Dean lies in the dark, waiting for sleep, he realises how lucky he is to have two people who care so much about him, and that he wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading - and thanks especially to those who are sticking with this series :) I really appreciate every comment and kudos, and its so heartwarming to know that people are enjoying these fics. More will hopefully come soon xxx


End file.
